1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus with a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronics technology, an electronic apparatus such as a computer or a server is much thinner and smaller and yet contains more electronic components than before. The electronic components generate a large amount of heat during operation. A heat dissipation module is used in the electronic apparatus for dissipating the heat. A lower side of the heat dissipation module thermally contacts one of the electronic components, such as a central processing unit (CPU). An upper side of the heat dissipation module contacts a panel of the electronic apparatus. There is no space between the heat dissipation module and the panel, which may result in a poor heat-dissipating efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.